Blazing Dragons: Ocarina of Time
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: When Link is put in a coma, Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze  from Blazing Dragons  are transported to Hyrule to fight Ganondorf's minions in his place, with Count Geoffrey sneaking around trying to attack them in each dungeon. Ocarina of Time
1. Inside the Deku Tree

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

After doing another possible ending and two fanfics in response to the animators leaving out Flame's tail or right wing, let's depart from that a little and close this month's wave of Blazing Dragons fanfics with a Zelda-themed crossover.

Disclaimer: Well, you know the usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Inside the Deku Tree<strong>

"If you want to see the Deku Tree, you must find a sword and shield," said Mido. "Even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp."

Link bought a Deku Shield at the Kokiri Shop for 40 Rupees. Then he entered an area in the forest with a boulder rolling around. As he searched for the Kokiri Sword, the boulder hit Link in the face and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Flicker, Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze were fighting Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights. They were evenly matched, until a vortex appeared in the sky.<p>

"Blazing Dragons!" said Flicker. "What is…"

The vortex sucked Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Geoffrey, and the Evil Knights into it like a vacuum, and disappeared just as Sir Burnevere and Sir Loungelot ran in.

They landed in a forest in front of a big tree.

"What's going on?" said Blaze.

"Come hither, dragons, and listen to what I have to say," said the tree.

"The tree is talking!" said Evil Knight 3.

"I am the Deku Tree. An evil climate invades the land, and the chosen one, the Hero of Time, hath been hit by a boulder. He is in a coma, and so the second choice be dragons from Camelhot. So, I opened a vortex between dimensions."

"What do you want us to do?" said Flicker.

"I have been cursed," said the Deku Tree. "A vile climate invades the land. Will you break the curse?"

"Yes!" said Flicker, Flame, and Blaze at once.

"Then enter, dragons." The Deku Tree's mouth opened. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze entered.

"Look, Flame!" said Flicker. "I can see a room below this cobweb." He breathed fire at the cobweb, burning it.

They jumped down the hole and saw another hole with cobwebs in it. Flicker walked over to the cobwebs.

"Wait Flicker, we should look in that room first," said Flame, pointing to a door.

"The door's barred," said Flicker.

Blaze breathed fire at the torch, lighting it. The bars on the door opened.

The three dragons entered the barred door. Shortly after, Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights jumped down.

"I have no idea where we are," said Geoffrey, "but if we can find an opportunity to attack those dragons while they're distracted, then we will have an easier time taking over Camelhot!"

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze encountered a Deku Scrub. It shot a projectile attack at them, but they avoided it, and Blaze shot him with an arrow.

"Please forgive me, Master!" said the Deku Scrub. "You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order: 2 3 1. Twenty-three is number one!" He hopped away.

Going through the next rooms, Flicker, Flame, and Blaze found themselves back in the room with the unburned cobweb. As Flicker breathed fire at the webs, Geoffrey and his Evil Knights entered the room the dragons were just in. Some spiders called Gohma Larva hatched from eggs in the ceiling and pounced on Geoffrey and the Evil Knights.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze jumped down into shallow water. Three Deku Scrubs shot Deku Seeds at them.

"Twenty-three is number one!" said Flicker, and he swung his sword and reflected the second Deku Scrub's attack back at him.

Flame swung a sword and reflected the third Deku Scrub's attack back at him. Blaze shot the first Deku Scrub with an arrow.

"How did you know our secret?" he said. "It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!"

"Who?" said Flicker and Flame.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights landed in the water just behind the dragons.

"Strike her while she's stunned," said the Deku Scrub. "Oh Queenie… Sorry about that!" He bounced away.

Flicker, Flame, and Geoffrey entered the next room to see a gigantic spiderlike creature with a yellow eye, rolling like a slot machine.

"This must be Queen Gohma!" said Flame.

Gohma's eye turned red as she was about to pounce. Flicker breathed fire at her eye and she fell to the ground. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze all jumped at Gohma and stabbed her eye with their swords.

Gohma climbed onto the ceiling just as Geoffrey and his Evil Knights snuck into the room. Gohma's eye turned red, and she laid three eggs, which fell to the ground and hit the Evil Knights on the head, knocking them out.

The eggs hatched into Gohma Larva. Geoffrey ran from them and hid behind a pillar.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze each breathed fire at a Gohma Larva, incinerating all three before they could pounce. Evil Knights 2, 3, and 1, respectively, were scorched and ran around in pain.

Gohma jumped down from the ceiling. She walked over to Blaze, and her eye turned red. Blaze shot her in the eye and she was stunned. Flicker jumped at Gohma and slashed her with his sword.

Foaming at the mouth, Gohma fell to the ground, and burned in blue fire until nothing was left of her. Only a heart container remained. Flicker took the heart container and it increased their power.

They walked into the blue light just as Geoffrey and his Evil Knights finished recovering from the fight.

* * *

><p>The dragons appeared outside the Deku Tree.<p>

"Well done, dragons," said the Deku Tree. "Link doesn't look like he'll come out of his coma anytime soon, so the quest to save Hyrule falls upon thee."

"Hyrule?" said Flicker.

"That is the land in which we are in now," said the Deku Tree. "A wicked man of the desert cast this curse on me. He desires the legendary relic, the Triforce, in the Sacred Realm. Hyrule was created by three goddesses: Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. When they departed to the heavens, the Triforce appeared. Its resting place is the Sacred Realm. Now, take this stone, which that man wanted so much that he cast this curse on me."

A green Spiritual Stone appeared in Flicker's hands.

"This is the Kokiri Emerald," said the Deku Tree. "Now, ye must go to Hyrule Castle. There, you will meet the princess of destiny, Zelda. And although your valiant efforts to remove the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started. I will pass away soon, but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. Go to… Hyrule Castle… Good… bye…"

The Deku Tree turned gray. He was dead.

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree," said Flicker.

* * *

><p>This time I'll be posting the chapters as soon as I'm done. So expect Dodongo's Cavern to be coming soon.<p> 


	2. Dodongo's Cavern

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 2: Dodongo's Cavern**

As they walked out of the Kokiri Forest, a Kokiri girl with green hair appeared out of nowhere.

"So, you defeated the monsters inside the Deku Tree," she said. "My name is Saria. Link is my closest friend. The doctor says he should be coming out of his coma in a few weeks. But whatever's threatening the land, I'm sure you can defeat it just like he would. Here, take this Fairy Ocarina. Please take good care of it. I'll give Link one just like this once he wakes up."

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze walked out of the Kokiri Forest to see an owl.

"Hoot hoot hoot!" said Kaepora Gaebora, who began telling the dragons numerous things that took a long time to say. When he was done, he flew away.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze ran as fast as they could to the drawbridge, but it was nighttime before they could reach it, and the drawbridge closed.

"If that owl hadn't held us up, we'd have gotten there in time!" said Blaze.

Skeletons called Stalchilds appeared. Flicker and Flame began fighting them.

"Can't we fly over the drawbridge?" said Flame.

"I hate flying," said Blaze. "But there's no end to these skeletons!"

They flew over the drawbridge and entered Hyrule Castle Town Market. Count Geoffrey arrived with his Evil Knights to see them flying over the drawbridge.

"Dang!" said Geoffrey.

"Vot are we going to do?" said Evil Knight 2.

"Anyone got a battering ram?" said Evil Knight 1.

Stalchilds appeared and attacked them. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights fought them off until it was daytime.

* * *

><p>Flicker, Flame, and Blaze stood at a gate.<p>

"The Great Deku Tree sent us," said Flicker. "We must see Princess Zelda."

"Yeah right!" said the guard. "Why would Zelda want to talk to you?"

"I am Princess Flame of Camelhot," said Flame. "The Deku Tree summoned us here to save Hyrule."

"Well tough luck, princess!" said the guard. "What would Zelda want with three dragons?"

For a few seconds, Flame wanted to breathe fire at him. Then she walked away with Flicker and Blaze. "What are we going to do, Flicker?"

"I know!" said Flicker.

Blaze returned to talk to the guard. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"No, what?" said the guard.

Blaze began dancing with the guard, swinging him around in circles.

"I didn't mean that way!" said Flicker.

"Well, he's distracting him," said Flame.

Flicker and Flame flew into the air and through Hyrule Castle into the courtyard. There they saw two windows. Flame looked in one window. There were pictures of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, and Bowser on the wall inside. Flicker took a mini catapult and fired it into the window.

"Hey! Don't cause trouble!" came a voice. A bomb went flying out of the window into Flicker's hands. Flicker threw it away as quickly as he could.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights were sneaking through the castle courtyard, avoiding being seen by the guards. The bomb landed next to them and exploded, scorching them. Guards saw them and kicked them out, saying "Hey you! Stop! You slugs, over there!"

Flicker and Flame walked over to Princess Zelda. She turned around.

"Who are you?" said Zelda. "How did you get past the guards? Wait… dragons? Do you have the Kokiri Emerald?"

"Yes," said Flicker.

"I knew it!" said Zelda. "I am Princess Zelda. I had a dream, where dark storm clouds were invading the land, when a green figure appeared and parted the clouds and turned into a green figure with a stone. And I saw three dragons in the background, holding up a stone."

"So what must we do?" said Flicker.

"You must open the Door of Time and enter the Sacred Realm," said Zelda. "Then we can get the Triforce and use it to save Hyrule. To open the Door of Time, you need three Spiritual Stones, and the Ocarina of Time. And the dark storm clouds… symbolize that man in there!"

Flicker and Flame looked in the window. A man with red hair and black armor kneeled before the king.

"That is Ganondorf, a man of the desert. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I'm sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds must have symbolized that man!"

"So, where do we find the other two Spiritual Stones?" said Flame.

"Talk to my attendant. She will lead you out of here."

Flicker and Flame walked over to a mysterious woman with white hair.

"I am Impa," she said. "I will teach you a song with mystical power, and which will help prove your connection to the Royal Family: Zelda's Lullaby."

Impa taught Flicker Zelda's Lullaby on his Fairy Ocarina. Then she teleported outside the Hyrule Castle Town with them.

"See that mountain with the ring of smoke around it? It's Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of fire. Once you've got all three Spiritual Stones, come back to Zelda."

Impa threw a Deku Nut and vanished.

Flicker and Flame re-entered town to see Blaze swinging the guard around. The guard's eyes were spinning around.

"Blaze, you can stop now," said Flame.

"OK!" Blaze threw the guard into the tree. The guard fell to the ground, dazed.

"We have to go to Death Mountain," said Flicker.

* * *

><p>They reached Death Mountain and entered Goron City. Flicker played Zelda's Lullaby in front of a door, opening it. They entered and saw a bigger Goron.<p>

"Are you the messengers of the Royal Family?" said Darunia. "Well, the Dodongo's Cavern has been infested with monsters. If you destroy them, I'll give you the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze walked over to a cliff overlooking a boulder in front of a cave. Flicker threw a bomb flower onto the boulder, destroying it. They entered Dodongo's Cavern.

"There's lava pits," said Flicker. "Be careful not to fall."

They walked through the tunnels, fighting Dodongos, until they reached a room where two Lizalfos appeared, dancing around. Blaze, however, danced better than they, and decapitated them within seconds.

After defeating another pair of Lizalfos later on, they got a Bomb Bag.

As they entered the giant statue of a Dodongo head, Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights tiptoed after them. A Beamos saw them and shot an eye laser at them.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze jumped down a hole to see a giant black Dodongo in a donut-shaped room with lava in the middle.

"I am King Dodongo, the Infernal Dinosaur!"

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire at King Dodongo. Nothing happened. He opened his mouth to breathe fire.

"Wait a moment! That's it!" said Flicker. He threw a bomb into King Dodongo's mouth. The bomb exploded and stunned him. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze attacked his head. King Dodongo began rolling around.

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights jumped down into the room.

"Let's get them!" said Geoffrey, and the evil four charged around the donut-shaped room in the opposite direction of King Dodongo, toward the dragons.

Flicker threw another bomb down King Dodongo's throat, and Flame slashed him with her sword. King Dodongo curled up in a ball and rolled directly at them. The dragons flew above him, and he rolled right over Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, flattening them.

King Dodongo opened his mouth again. Flicker threw a bomb down his throat, and when he was stunned, Flicker stabbed him between the eyes, damaging his brain.

"I GET YOU FOR THIS!" he said. He curled up in a ball and rolled right into the lava. Only his head and front paws were above lava before the lava hardened, and King Dodongo was dead. The dragons walked into the blue light.

"Thank you," said Darunia. "Now we can eat the rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst. Flicker, how about you and I become Sworn Brothers? Take this!"

Darunia raised his arms, and a red stone appeared in Flicker's hand.

"This is the Goron Ruby," said Darunia. "Ganondorf said he'd only remove that boulder from Dodongo's Cavern if we gave him the stone. You, on the other hand, risked your life for us."

"Only one more to go!" said Flicker.

"They say the third stone is in Zora's Domain," said Darunia.


	3. Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 3: Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly**

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze arrived at Zora's River.

"Hoot hoot hoot!" said Kaepora Gaebora. "The entrance to Zora's Domain will only open for those who have some connection with the royal family."

"Stop randomly appearing!" said Blaze. "You're getting annoying!" He breathed fire at the owl, who flew off. "We can prove our connection to the royal family with Zelda's Lullaby! And whenever there's a Triforce symbol, that's when we play it!"

They made their way up the path of Zora's River. Geoffrey and Evil Knights 1 and 2 followed, but Evil Knight 3 was distracted swinging his sword at a chicken. The Cucco began crowing, and ran Evil Knight 3 over. More chickens appeared and started mauling him.

The dragons reached a waterfall and Flicker played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall disappeared and the dragons jumped into the entrance to Zora's Domain. They walked up a set of stairs to see King Zora. Unlike the other Zoras, he was fat and ugly.

"Where's Princess Ruto?" King Zora kept saying.

"Who's Princess Ruto?" said Flicker.

"King Zora's daughter," said a Zora. "She disappeared a while ago and no one knows where she is."

The dragons searched Zora's domain.

"I found something!" said Blaze. Flicker and Flame rushed over to him. He was pointing to a tunnel under the water.

The dragons could dive deep enough without a Silver Scale, and through the tunnel were instantly warped to Lake Hylia.

"There's an empty bottle down there," said Flicker. He dove under the water and grabbed the bottle.

"Something's already inside," said Flame.

After they returned to Zora's Domain, Flicker read the letter. It said "Help me! I'm inside Lord Jabu Jabu! Don't tell my father. Princess Ruto."

"That's not possible," said King Zora once they showed the letter to him. "Jabu Jabu is our guardian god. He would never eat Ruto. Although, he has been acting strange ever since Ganondorf came here. The evidence seems clear. Of course you can go find Ruto. Zora's Fountain is just beyond this room."

King Zora moved out of the way, very slowly. By the time he was to the side, Flicker, Flame, and Blaze were asleep.

"Um, you can get up now!" said King Zora.

The dragons woke up and walked through the tunnel behind King Zora, over to Zora's Fountain.

A giant fish was at the altar. The dragons walked over to him.

"We need to enter to find Princess Ruto," said Flicker.

Jabu Jabu ignored him. Flicker and Flame ran off while Blaze tried for three minutes to get Jabu Jabu to open his mouth, until Flicker and Flame returned with a fish from Zora's Domain. Flicker set the fish down in front of Jabu Jabu, who opened his mouth and ate the fish, along with the three dragons.

"This is my last arrow," said Blaze. He aimed it at a switch on the ceiling, resembling an uvula, and shot it. It opened the door.

Outside, Geoffrey and his Evil Knights ran over to Jabu Jabu and began swinging maces into his head.

"We want to know why those dragons want to go inside you!" said Geoffrey. "What's in there that they want so badly?"

Jabu Jabu opened his mouth and ate the four villains.

Inside, the dragons found Princess Ruto.

"Who are you?" she said. "What do you want? I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras!"

"I'm Flicker," said Flicker. "This is Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze. Your father sent us to rescue you."

"I'd never ask anyone to do such a thing!" said Ruto.

"Then why did you write that letter in the bottle?" said Flame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Ruto. "Now get out of here!"

Ruto turned to walk away and fell into a hole. The dragons jumped down the hole after her. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights entered and ran toward the hole the dragons jumped down, but a Biri zapped them and sent them falling down the wrong hole onto another platform.

"Why are you following me?" said Ruto. "I've been going inside Jabu Jabu's belly since I was little, but he's acting strange today, and my precious stone was… That's none of your business! But if you're that worried about me, I will give you the honor of carrying me. But I won't leave until I find what I'm looking for."

Flicker picked up Ruto and they ran down a tunnel.

"How do we get up from here?" said Evil Knight 1.

The dragons ran through a tunnel. Bubbles called Shaboms appeared, and Flicker threw Ruto at them, destroying them.

"Hahahaha!" said Flame. "A new weapon!"

"Hazzah!" said Blaze. "Can I throw her next?"

They reached a gap.

"We're supposed to go down there and step on the switch, raise the water, and swim across," said Flicker. "Or at least Link was supposed to. But since we're dragons, we can fly."

The dragons flew across the gap, Blaze carrying Ruto. They reached a locked door.

"I'm out of arrows!" said Blaze. He noticed another uvula switch on the ceiling. "Only one thing to do!" He picked up Ruto and threw her at the switch, activating it and unlocking the door.

They entered the next room, where a platform above was slowly lowering.

"We could wait for it, or fly up there," said Flicker.

An Octorok appeared and shot a rock at his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Flicker.

Blaze threw Ruto at the Octorok. The octorok was destroyed, and Ruto fell into the water and disappeared.

"Water kills her?" said Blaze. "But… She's a Zora!"

"I don't think she's dead," said Flame. She had seen Zoras disappearing and reappearing at Zora's Domain. "You two fly ahead. I'll go look for her." She walked into the previous room and saw Ruto. "Why did you disappear?"

"To annoy you," said Ruto.

"You're doing a good job of that," said Flame. She picked up Ruto and took her up and through the door into the room with the holes, where Flicker and Blaze were waiting.

They entered some tunnel passages. Tailpasarans attacked them but Flame threw Ruto at them and destroyed them. Flicker picked up Ruto and they walked over to a switch.

"This won't be pressed down by the weight of just one person," said Flicker. But he was still carrying Ruto, and their combined strength activated the switch and opened the door.

Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights tiptoed after them, but got zapped by a Tailpasaran.

Inside the room, the dragons faced a gang of Stings. They breathed fire and made quick work of them, and a chest appeared. Flicker opened it and pulled out the Boomerang.

They walked over to a door with a blue switch in front of it. Flicker set Ruto down on top of it and they entered the room to see a red tentacle. Flicker threw his Boomerang at it until it fell in pieces.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights saw a red slimy thing in another tunnel disappear.

"They're going to be entering that room," said Geoffrey. "And when they do, we'll ambush them!"

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights entered to see a blue Parasitic Tentacle. It whipped around and smashed them into a wall. It raised again to whip them again, but Flicker, entering the room, threw his Boomerang, and the tentacle fell to the ground in pieces.

They entered the tunnel the blue tentacle was blocking and Flicker destroyed the green tentacle. The dragons backtracked to the room with the holes. Blaze was carrying Ruto again, waiting to throw her at the next enemy they saw.

Inside the room with the holes, the green tentacle blocking a hole was gone. The dragons jumped down.

"It was there the whole time?" said Flicker. "If I had known that, we could have flown over there."

They entered another room to see the Zora's Sapphire on a platform.

"That's it!" said Ruto. "Throw me onto that platform!"

Blaze threw Ruto onto the platform and she picked up the stone.

"When Jabu Jabu suddenly swallowed me, I dropped the stone, and was looking for it," said Ruto. "Now that I've found it, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly the platform raised into the ceiling. "Keeyaaah! What's this? An octopus?"

Just as Geoffrey and the Evil Knights entered, unseen by the dragons, the door was locked, and the platform came back with an octopus riding it. The platform was spiked and spun around. Big Octo chased after the dragons, but they jumped onto the center platform. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights had nowhere to hide and were trampled.

Flicker threw his Boomerang at Big Octo, stunning him. He slashed the green orb on Big Octo's back. They repeated the process twice more, with Flicker stunning him after he ran over Geoffrey and the Evil Knights while they were down. Flame slashed him the second time, and Blaze the third, and Big Octo turned transparent and flat and disappeared. He was dead.

(AN: Yes, I know Big Octo takes four hits, but in this fanfic he takes three)

The platform lowered enough for the dragons to step onto it, but they didn't need the platform and flew up. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights got up and ran onto the platform to ride it up.

The dragons traveled through the different rooms until they, as well as Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, entered a room with a big pink spiked creature attached to the ceiling by three appendages.

"I am Barinade, the Bio-Electric Anemone!"

Barinade raised his tentacles and aimed them at the dragons.

"Keep moving!" said Flicker, and they ran around. Barinade shot beams of electricity at them, and one of them hit Geoffrey and the Evil Knights. Flicker threw his Boomerang and severed the three appendages connecting Barinade to the ceiling.

Barinade released five Bari, which circled him. Flicker stunned him with the Boomerang, and instead of attacking the Bari, Blaze breathed fire at him.

Barinade released five more Bari and moved around, with them circling him. Flicker kept throwing his Boomerang at Barinade, but had trouble hitting him with the Bari getting in the way. One of the Bari hit Geoffrey in the face and knocked him down. Finally Flicker stunned Barinade, who sank into the ground. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze slashed the Bari to destroy them, and Barinade ran around the room shooting electricity wildly in a last, desperate attempt to save himself.

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights backed away, but Barinade slammed into them and sent them flying into a wall.

Flicker threw his Boomerang and stunned Barinade. He, Flame, and Blaze charged at Barinade and slashed him as many times as they could with their swords.

Barinade might have withstood the first attack if only one was attacking him, but three was more than he could take. His skin began to puff up, and he exploded in a shower of green blood.

The blue light appeared, with Ruto in the middle of it.

"How can she sit on literally nothing?" said Blaze.

"You're late!" said Ruto. "What took you so long?"

All four teleported away.

* * *

><p>They reappeared on a log in Zora's Fountain. Ruto walked over to Flicker, who was freaked out, lost his balance, and fell into the water. Ruto jumped into the water after him.<p>

"Oh, _NOW_ she doesn't disappear," said Flame.

"You looked cooler than I thought you would," said Ruto. "Anyway, you saved me, so what do you want in return?"

"Nothing, really," said Flicker.

"I can tell what you're thinking," said Ruto. "The Spiritual Stone, the Zora's Sapphire."

"Why didn't you say you could read minds?" said Flicker.

"My mother gave this stone to me," said Ruto, ignoring Flicker, "and said I should give it to the man who would be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring."

"Now wait just one moment!" said Flame. "Flicker doesn't want to keep it! After we've opened the Door of Time and defeated Ganondorf, we'll give it right back to you! So don't think you and him are engaged!"

"All right," said Ruto, ignoring Flame. "I'll give you the stone." She disappeared in a flash of blue light, and the Zora's Sapphire appeared in Flicker's hands.

"I don't know what she's talking about, but we have all the stones," said Flicker. "Let's go back to Zelda."

* * *

><p>Well that's the third chapter, and I'm sure you can guess what's coming next. I'll make it and the Forest Temple into one chapter.<p> 


	4. The Forest Temple

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 4: The Forest Temple**

As Flicker, Flame, and Blaze made their way back to the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town, they stopped. Zelda and Impa rode out of the gate on a horse. They nearly ran over the dragons, who ran out of the way. Noticing the dragons, Zelda threw something into the moat. In the process, she and Impa ran over Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights.

Ganondorf appeared at the gate. "You! You dragons! Where did the white horse go?"

Flicker raised his sword. Ganondorf blasted him in the face with an energy ball.

"Do you know who you are dealing with?" said Ganondorf. "I am Ganondorf, and I will rule the world!"

Ganondorf rode his Gerudo stallion into the distance.

"That was Ganondorf, the King of Thieves?" said Blaze. "That guy's insane!"

"I wonder what Zelda threw into the moat," said Flicker. He dove below the water and grabbed the item.

Instantly, all three dragons appeared in empty white space. Zelda stood before them. "I am no longer here with you, but I could leave you the Ocarina of Time, and this melody." She taught them the Song of Time. "Play this song before the Door of Time, and it will open."

They reappeared in front of the gate. They entered. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights ran after them.

The dragons placed the Spiritual Stones on the altar in the Temple of Time, and Flicker played the Song of Time. The Door of Time opened. In a pedestal was a legendary blade.

"That's not Excaliburn," said Flicker.

The dragons walked into the room as Geoffrey and the Evil Knights appeared at the door.

"They're mesmerized by that sword!" said Geoffrey. "Now's our chance!"

The dragons walked over to the pedestal. Flicker pulled the sword out just as Geoffrey and the Evil Knights lunged at the dragons, and a white light engulfed them.

Ganondorf entered. "I knew if I followed you, I'd be able to enter the Sacred Realm and get the Triforce! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Geoffrey, and the Evil Knights appeared on a platform in the middle of a mysterious area. An old, fat man with no hands stood before them.<p>

"I am Rauru, one of the six Sages," he said.

"I don't care who you are!" said Geoffrey. "What's going on?"

"Your intentions are evil," said Rauru, and Geoffrey and the Evil Knights disappeared. "Now, dragons, the blade which you have obtained is the Master Sword. It is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. The Master Sword was expecting Link to appear, and he was too young to be the Hero of Time. Had he taken it, his spirit would have been sealed here for seven years. A part of this magic fell through, and it transported all seven of you seven years into the future. Now, you must awaken the other five Sages. Here, I shall give you what power is left in me."

Rauru gave Flicker the Light Medallion.

"But remember," said Rauru. "Though you opened the door in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo king of thieves, entered the Sacred Realm and used the Triforce's power to become the King of Evil! He has already transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. You must defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule."

* * *

><p>The dragons reappeared in the Temple of Time. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights lay unconscious, but the dragons paid little notice to them.<p>

A mysterious person walked up to them. "I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah. You must awaken the other five Sages. One in a forest, one in a mountain of fire, one under a vast lake, one in the house of the dead, and one inside the goddess of the sand. I'd awaken the Forest Sage first. She is inside the Forest Temple, located in the Lost Woods."

"Then that's where we'll go," said Flicker.

They walked outside to see Hyrule Castle Town in ruins, and full of Re-Dead. The dragons breathed fire at them to burn them to ash, and then walked outside.

They raced toward Kokiri Forest, when suddenly a dark cloud appeared before them. From the cloud appeared a spaceship. The spaceship opened, and a small purple alien stepped out of it.

"I am King Tatanga, the mysterious spaceman!" said the alien. "The great Ganondorf has called me from another dimension to take over Camelhot!"

"What does Ganondorf want with Camelhot?" said Blaze.

"He already has Hyrule, mostly," said Tatanga. "But you three are from Camelhot, and you've already taken out three of his servants. Princess Flame! I challenge you to a swordfight! If I win, I get your hand in marriage!"

"You don't want to swordfight with her," said Blaze.

"Shut up!" said Tatanga. He drew a sword. Flame drew her sword, and faced off against Tatanga. The fight lasted barely 30 seconds. Flame bashed Tatanga on the head with the dull end of her sword and knocked him out.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," said Flame. "If not, then I'll beat you again."

* * *

><p>They flew across the Sacred Forest Meadow, avoiding the Moblins, before walking across a path in which a giant Moblin tried to hit them with his hammer. The dragons flew right at him, as his hammer was only directed at the grounds, and thrusted him with their swords. He fell to the ground and disintegrated in green fire.<p>

When they reached the end, Sheik appeared and taught them the Minuet of Forest. "Play this song when you want to come here quickly," said Sheik. He threw a Deku Nut, stunning Flicker, Flame, and Blaze, and disappeared by the time they recovered.

"That must be the entrance to the Forest Temple up there," said Flicker. The dragons flew up to the temple entrance. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights set up a catapult.

Inside the Forest Temple, they ran into two Wolfos. Blaze danced around and fought the Wolfos, throwing one up to a platform and knocking a chest over. Flicker opened the chest while Blaze finished the Wolfos off, and picked up a Small Key.

Through the locked door and into the next room, they saw four torches: One red, one blue, one green, and one purple. Four Poes appeared and stole the flames.

The dragons traveled through the temple, battling various enemies. In one room, they fought two Stalfos, skeletons with swords and shields. Flicker and Flame breathed fire at the Stalfos to incinerate them quickly.

Eventually they entered an outdoor area. They dodged a giant Deku Baba. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights were not as lucky.

They continued traveling through the temple until they entered a room with a Stalfos. Flicker breathed fire at the Stalfos, killing him, and then the floor lowered to reveal two more Stalfos. Flame and Blaze incinerated them and a chest appeared. Flicker opened it for a bow and some arrows.

"It's the Fairy Bow!" said Blaze. "That looks even better than my bow! Can I have it?"

Flicker gave Blaze the bow.

"Now the pots we destroy will contain arrows!" said Blaze. "I can use arrows again!"

They entered the previous room, and noticed three pictures of the red Poe, Joelle. Blaze shot all three with an arrow, and Joelle appeared. Blaze kept his distance from her and shot her with arrows until she was destroyed. The torch in the room was lit with a red flame.

"That torch is lit!" said Flame. "That means…"

They entered the room on the other side of the Stalfos room. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights sneaked after them.

Blaze shot the pictures of Beth, the blue Poe, and she appeared and attacked them with her torch. The dragons avoided her, and she hit Evil Knight 1 and knocked him backward. "Hey!" he said.

Blaze, taking little notice of his human enemies, shot Beth with arrows until she was destroyed, and the blue torch was lit.

The dragons traveled further through the temple, Blaze's arrows getting them further. When they reached the main room, they saw the red and blue torches were lit.

"I knew it!" said Flame. "The torches are lit up again. That's because you defeated a ghost, isn't it?"

Traveling further beyond Beth's room, once they got a key, they walked through a twisted hallway and down into a room where the ceiling, which was full of square-shaped holes, was falling.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights did not notice the falling ceiling. As the dragons made their way to the door, Geoffrey and the Evil Knights ran after them and got flattened by the ceiling.

In the next room, Blaze shot a picture of the green Poe, Amy, with an arrow. Five blocks fell. The dragons moved three of the blocks near one to form an image of Amy, who appeared. Blaze kept shooting her with arrows, and before long she was destroyed, and the dragons were out of the room by the time Geoffrey entered.

Returning to the main room, the dragons saw Meg, the purple Poe, who split into four. The real Meg spun around, and Blaze kept shooting her with arrows until she was dead.

The purple torch was lit and an elevator appeared in the center. The dragons rode the elevator down into a room with a rotating wall. After shifting the wall around and stepping on switches to open gates, the dragons entered the boss door. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights followed, but were cut off when bars came up at the entrance to what looked like a fencing arena.

Ganondorf appeared, riding his horse, and transformed his face to reveal what looked like a skull with glowing eyes. "I am Phantom Ganon, the evil spirit from beyond!"

Phantom Ganon rode Ganondorf's horse into the painting. The dragons looked at the pictures as Phantom Ganon rode toward him.

"I see him!" said Flicker.

"No, he's there!" said Flame.

"This one looks darker," said Flicker. "Blaze! Hit the lighter one!"

Blaze aimed his arrow as the fake Phantom Ganon turned around, and the real Phantom Ganon rode out of the picture. Blaze shot the horse between the eyes, destroying it.

"Crap!" said Phantom Ganon. "Ganondorf is gonna kill me."

Floating through the air, Phantom Ganon shot an energy ball from his staff at Blaze. Blaze swung his sword and deflected it away. It hit Evil Knight 3 in the head and knocked him down the stairs.

Blaze shot an arrow at Phantom Ganon, who blocked. Flicker breathed fire. Phantom Ganon blocked with his staff and shot an energy ball at Flame. Flame deflected it away and it hit Evil Knight 2 in the head, knocking him down the stairs.

Then Phantom Ganon floated higher into the air and shot an energy ball at Blaze. Blaze hit it back at him. Phantom Ganon and Blaze kept hitting it back and forth, until Phantom Ganon missed, and was hit. He fell to the ground. Rather then slash him with their swords, the dragons all blasted him with their fiery breath, also hitting Geoffrey and Evil Knight 1.

The battle continued, and it was Flicker who knocked Phantom Ganon down next. He jumped up and brought his sword down on the phantom, who began to slowly disintegrate in blue fire.

Ganondorf's voice could be heard. "Hey, dragons, you did quite well, but you have only defeated my phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy. That ghost was such a worthless creation, I'll banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

Phantom Ganon was sucked into a purple vortex, which disappeared.

"Gulp!" said Flicker, Flame, and Blaze.

The blue light appeared, and the dragons entered it.

"I'm glad that fight's over," said Geoffrey. "Even if those dragons won."

* * *

><p>In the Chamber of the Sages, Saria awakened.<p>

"Thanks to you, the curse on the Forest Temple is broken and I can awaken as the Sage of the Forest Temple," said Saria.

"Has Link come out of his coma?" said Flicker.

"Yes," said Saria. "But he has been imprisoned by a Pokemon collector with a giant spaceship."

"What?" said Flicker.

"How come you're still a kid after seven years?" said Blaze.

"I am a Kokiri," said Saria. "We never get any older. Link is not a Kokiri. The Deku Sprout says he's a Hylian. I will stay here. You take this Medallion and awaken the other Sages."

Saria gave Flicker the Forest Medallion.

"What news, Master?" said Lawrence III aboard his ship.

"I underestimated the princess," said Tatanga.

"I understand she won a jousting tournament against several knights," said Treize Khushrenada. "She has never really been defeated in battle."

"I'll use my ship next time," said Tatanga.

"Why not let me inject you with some piranha DNA?" said Dr. Paradigm.

Link was imprisoned in a circular cage in the center.

"You will not get away with this!" he said. "The dragons will defeat you and Ganondorf!"

"Ganondorf will give us a lot of money once we've taken over Camelhot for him!" said Tatanga.

Tatanga stood in the room with Lawrence III, Dr. Paradigm, Dodgson, Treize, and the Hands of Blue.

* * *

><p>To be continued… Next up is the Fire Temple.<p>

(AN: I added in the twist of a new mix of villains working for Ganondorf in the shadows, to make it a little more interesting. Tatanga from Super Mario Land, Paradigm from Street Sharks, Lawrence III from Pokemon, Dodgson from Jurassic Park, the Hands of Blue from Firefly, and Treize from Gundam Wing.)


	5. The Fire Temple

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 5: The Fire Temple**

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze stared at the ring of red energy around Death Mountain.

"Something evil is going on there," said Flame.

"Sheik said one of the sages was in a mountain of fire," said Flicker. "I'll bet the Fire Temple is there, along with one of Ganondorf's evil…"

Dodgson appeared, riding a tyrannosaurus rex.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" said Blaze. "I've never seen one up close before!"

"I stole it from a theme park," said Dodgson. He pressed a button and a world martial arts stadium, similar to the one in the Cell Games of Dragonball Z, appeared out of the ground. "Princess Flame. I challenge you to a battle. If I win, I get your hand in marriage."

"What is it with villains trying to win my hand in marriage?" said Flame. "I already know who I intend to marry, eventually." She looked toward Flicker.

"The rules are simple. You lose if you fall from the ring, give up, or unfortunately hurt your competitor. If you kill BlazingDragonLizardmon, I automatically win. And if Flicker or Blaze tries to help you in any way…"

Flame was already spinning BlazingDragonLizardmon by the tail and threw him out of the ring. Dodgson pressed a button and the bomb inside the dinosaur's head detonated, blowing the T-rex to smithereens. Dodgson ran off, sulking.

* * *

><p>Inside Goron City, the dragons noticed that all the Gorons were gone, except for one. They chased him around, and he smashed into Geoffrey and his Evil Knights.<p>

Eventually the dragons ran the opposite way and breathed fire at him.

"You're Ganondorf's servants!" said the Goron. "Hear my name and tremble! I am Flicker, son of Darunia!"

"My name is also Flicker," said Flicker.

"Then you must be the legendary Dodongo buster and hero of the Gorons!" said Flicker the Goron. "That means you're Princess Flame, and you're Sir Blaze!"

Flame and Blaze nodded.

"Ganondorf has taken all the Gorons to the Fire Temple!" said Flicker the Goron. "A dragon is inside! And he's not like you. He's a very evil dragon. He ate Gorons! His name is Volvagia. A hero of the Gorons destroyed it just like that with a legendary hammer. But now Ganondorf has revived Volvagia. As a warning to other races who might oppose him, he is going to feed the Gorons to Volvagia! You've got to help them!"

The entrance to Darunia's room opened. The dragons entered and moved a statue out of the way, and entered Death Mountain Crater.

"It's hot in here," said Flicker.

"Yes it is," said Blaze, "but it won't be fatal to a dragon!"

Sheik appeared and taught them the Bolero of Fire, which would teleport them to Death Mountain Crater. Afterwards, the dragons climbed down a ladder and entered the Fire Temple.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights ran after them. Unlike the dragons, the heat was affecting them, and they were getting dehydrated.

The dragons entered a room. Darunia stood in front of the boss door.

"It's Flicker, my Sworn Brother!" said Darunia. "I was hoping you'd show up again. Ganondorf is going to feed the Gorons to the evil dragon, Volvagia, as a warning to other races that will oppose him. I am going to try and defeat Volvagia, but I am concerned because I don't have the Metagon Hammer."

Darunia entered Volvagia's room.

"Good luck!" said Blaze.

"Flame, I'd like to ask you something," said Flicker.

"Yes?" said Flame hopefully.

"How can Darunia enter the boss door without the Boss Key?" said Flicker. "In the Forest Temple, we needed that key we found in the twisted room to enter Phantom Ganon's lair."

Flame was disappointed. Once again she had thought Flicker was about to confess his love for her.

The dragons traveled through the temple, stepping on switches to release the Gorons, who gave them various clues and headed back to Goron City.

At one point, they reached a room full of boulders rolling around. The dragons did their best to avoid them, but Geoffrey and the Evil Knights' moment of relief at entering a somewhat cooler area was cut short by the boulders, which repeatedly smashed into them and knocked them down. However, they were able to find an alcove next to the locked door, and hide after the dragons, having rescued two Gorons, arrived with the Small Key for the door.

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights followed the dragons into a lava chamber where a wall of fire chased after them. The dragons cleared it easily, but Geoffrey and the Evil Knights got burned.

Eventually they reached an area with a maze of fire between poles. The dragons just flew over it. Since the fire only appeared when someone was near it, Geoffrey and the Evil Knights thought it was just an open area. They ran after the dragons, but ran right into the fire and fell down.

"Hahahaha!" A Flare Dancer appeared.

"Wasn't there an item in Kakariko Village that would have helped us defeat this thing?" said Blaze.

"Yes, but the Gorons said this would work just as well," said Flicker. He threw a bomb at the Flare Dancer. His fiery costume was destroyed and he ran around frantically. Flicker and Flame cornered him, and Blaze kicked him into a wall. Flicker jumped up and stabbed the Flare Dancer, who expanded and exploded.

In a room beyond, one of the highest rooms of the temple, the dragons found a spiral staircase leading to a higher platform. Flicker stepped on a switch, and the fire around the chest at the platform disappeared. A countdown sound could be heard coming from the switch. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights rushed up the platform, but Evil Knight 3 lost his balance and fell.

"NO! EVIL KNIGHT 3!" said Evil Knights 1 and 2.

Evil Knight 3 fell a great distance down. He landed on a Keese, squishing it, but it was enough to cushion him from the fall, at least to survive, for the fall did cause him some pain. "Ow."

"Let's go without him!" said Geoffrey, but the dragons flew up to the platform and opened the chest for the Megaton Hammer.

Suddenly, Dr. Paradigm walked up to the dragons with a machine. "Instead of whacking moles, you will whack piranhas. If you miss even one, I get your hand in marriage."

Everyone knew who Paradigm was talking to.

"We are on a quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf!" said Flame. "It doesn't take a genius to know you're working with Tatanga and Dodgson."

"How did you know Dodgson's name?" said Paradigm.

"Everyone knows," said Flame. "Nobody cares. Everyone thinks he's a secret agent because of his hat."

"PLAY THE GAME WITH ME OR…" began Paradigm, but Flame grabbed the Megaton Hammer from Flicker and hit Paradigm in the face with it. He fell off the platform and landed on Evil Knight 3, out cold with a bump on his head.

"Let's take the long way," said Geoffrey. "They'll have to go to Volvagia's door sometime." And he slunk away with Evil Knights 1 and 2.

"This is a lot more effective than the mace," said Flame, remembering the time she knocked out Evil Knight 3. "I'd like to wield this hammer."

They continued to travel through the Fire Temple, and soon reached another Flare Dancer. Flicker threw a bomb at him to put out his fire, and Flame smashed him into the wall with the Megaton Hammer. This killed him in one hit, and he exploded.

After releasing a Goron in the same cell as the Boss Key, the dragons opened the chest for the Boss Key and entered the room where they saw Darunia.

They jumped over to the boss door.

"Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3," said Geoffrey, who was losing energy due to the extreme heat. "They're here…"

The Evil Knights had already collapsed to the ground. Geoffrey pulled out a drill and began digging through a wall out of Death Mountain. He wasn't going to hang around in this temple any longer than he had to. He'd kill Flicker, Flame, and Blaze in a cooler place.

The dragons entered Volvagia's lair. They stepped onto a rock platform in the lava, and Volvagia, a snakelike dragon, appeared.

"Volvagia!" said Flicker, Flame, and Blaze.

"Correct!" said Volvagia. "I am Volvagia, the subterranean lava dragon! You dare to release the Gorons I was going to eat? Well, I'll fry you and eat you!"\

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" said Blaze. "You're a cannibal."

Volvagia entered a lava hole on the platform. He reappeared, intending to breathe fire at them. The dragons knew that the fiery breath of as powerful a dragon as this would do more than just scorch them.

Flame bashed Volvagia on the head with the Megaton Hammer. Volvagia fell to the ground, and Flicker swung his sword at his head.

Volvagia disappeared below the hole, and came out to do a fly-by attack.

"We're dragons too!" said Blaze. "We can also do a fly-by attack!"

Blaze flew by Volvagia and began shooting arrows at his head. The arrows damaged him, but wouldn't kill him.

"He can only be finished with an attack to his head while he's stunned," said Flame.

"But after all those arrows, the next attack when he's stunned should do it," said Flicker.

Volvagia entered a hole, and then poked his head out of another hole. Flame hit him in the head with the Megaton Hammer, and as he fell, Flicker jumped up and struck the evil dragon's head with his sword.

Volvagia flew out of the hole, started on fire, turned to a skeleton from the tail to the head, and fell into the lava in pieces. His skull landed in front of Flicker and disintegrated in blue fire.

The dragons entered the blue light.

* * *

><p>"Well done, Brother," said Darunia, in the Chamber of the Sages. "Now Volvagia is defeated again, the Gorons can live in peace, and I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the Sage of the Fire Temple. This must be what they call destiny." He gave Flicker the Fire Medallion.<p>

* * *

><p>"I said it would be wise to challenge her before they got the hammer," said Treize. "Remember…"<p>

"I KNOW!" said Paradigm. "DON'T RUB IT IN!" He was so angry that he began to transform. His face mutated into that of a piranha.

"Calm down, Piranoid!" said Tatanga. "I just need to think of a better plan."

"Message from Ganondorf," said Hands of Blue 1.

Lawrence III pressed a button, and Ganondorf's face appeared on the screen. "Tatanga, is Camelhot taken over yet?"

"Not quite," said Tatanga. "We're trying to get Princess Flame to marry one of us so we can become heir to the throne."

"Well hurry it up!" said Ganondorf. "Or you're fired!"

* * *

><p>Geoffrey and his Evil Knights finally got out through the side of Death Mountain through Death Mountain Crater, and fell into Zora's River.<p> 


	6. The Water Temple

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 6: The Water Temple**

"I feel a cold wind blowing from Zora's domain," said Flicker.

The dragons headed up Zora's River to find Zora's Domain frozen.

They walked behind the temple to Zora's Fountain. Jabu Jabu was gone.

"Ganondorf cursed Lake Hylia and killed Jabu Jabu!" said Blaze.

"Is it me or did this place get colder?" said Flame.

"Everything's colder with THOSE creeps around!" said Blaze, shivering.

A ship landed near them and two creepy men with blue gloves walked out.

"Princess Flame," said Hands of Blue 1. "We challenge you to a race. If either of us wins, we get your hand in marriage."

"Not again," said Flame.

"If anyone falls into the water for any reason," said Hands of Blue 2, "they lose."

"We'll race to the Ice Cavern," said Hands of Blue 1.

"No flying or you're disqualified," said Hands of Blue 2.

"Begin!" said both of them together.

Flame and the Hands of Blue jumped from platform to platform. Tatanga took careful aim with a slingshot. He aimed for the platform Flame was going to jump onto.

Flicker ran at Tatanga and kicked him just as Tatanga fired. Because of Flicker, his aim was off and he hit Hands of Blue 1 in the head. Hands of Blue 2 smashed into his partner, and the two of them slipped and fell into the water.

"Hahahahaha!" said Flame.

"You idiot!" said Hands of Blue 2. "I TOLD you we should have said 'If anyone falls into the water for any reason, we win!'"

The dragons entered the Ice Cavern. Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights followed them. Icicles fell and hit them, but the dragons breathed fire to melt some of the ice.

Flicker grabbed the bottle that Ruto's letter was in and grabbed some blue fire. He used it to melt red ice, which seemed immune to regular fire.

Soon they entered a room full of Ice Keese. Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire to destroy them, but one flew away, smashing into Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, freezing them.

After completing the obstacle, the dragons entered a dark room full of crystal lights. A White Wolfos appeared. Flicker quickly breathed fire at it, scorching it, and Flame smashed it in the head with the Megaton Hammer, and it disintegrated. Flicker opened a chest for the Iron Boots.

Sheik appeared. "You're going to need three sets of Iron Boots in the Water Temple." He raised his hand and multiplied the Iron Boots by three. "Princess Ruto is in the Water Temple. I rescued her from under the ice, but the other Zoras are still trapped here."

"No problem!" said Blaze. "We can just melt the ice!" Blaze breathed fire at the ground. Nothing happened.

"This ice is too powerful for a dragon to melt," said Sheik. "It is evil ice created by an evil monster in the Water Temple. This song will teleport you to the Lake Hylia." He taught them the Serenade of Water. Afterward, he stunned them with a Deku Nut and disappeared.

The dragons stared down a hole leading to an underwater passage.

"How far do you think that goes?" said Flame.

"I hope it's not too far," said Flicker. "We can't breathe underwater."

The dragons put on the Iron Boots and jumped into the water. They opened a door and walked through the tunnel, which led out of the water quickly.

* * *

><p>At Zora's Domain, King Zora was frozen in red ice. Flicker used a bottle of blue fire to melt the ice.<p>

"Did you save me?" said King Zora. "Thank you, dragons. I know dragons have a hard time breathing underwater. Here's the Zora Tunic. Or three of them." He gave them each a version of the Zora Tunic. "With this, you can breathe underwater."

Flicker played the Serenade of Water, and the dragons vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Where did the dragons go?" said Geoffrey, returning from the Ice Cavern.

"Lake Hylia," said King Zora. "It's to the south. Why do you ask?"

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights ran as fast as they could to the south.

* * *

><p>"Check this out!" said Blaze. "We can not only breathe underwater, but we can breathe fire underwater too!"<p>

Blaze breathed fire at a diamond switch under Lake Hylia, which opened a gate. The dragons entered the Water Temple.

The dragons could find nothing above water, so they looked underwater and in a room to the right, saw Princess Ruto.

"Flicker!" said Ruto. "It's me, Ruto. Your fiancée. Princess of the Zoras."

"I thought we'd settled this," said Flame. "Do you still have it in your head that you and Flicker will be married?"

Tatanga appeared in his ship.

"Flicker and Ruto?" said Tatanga. "Then that means I'll have no competition for Flame! Except for one more competition. A battle! You can't beat me cause dragon's can't breathe fire under…"

Flame breathed fire at Tatanga's ship, smashing him into a wall. Tatanga flew his ship away, crying.

"Anyway," said Ruto, "I want to save Zora's Domain! An evil monster is the source of that curse, and so we must destroy him. There are three places in which you can change the water level. Follow me."

Ruto began swimming upward, and when she nearly reached the surface she disappeared.

"Just like her to disappear when we need her," said Flame.

So they traveled through the temple, playing Zelda's Lullaby to change the water levels. The temple was mainly a center room with several rooms to the sides. As they collected Small Keys, Geoffrey and his Evil Knights entered. With no Iron Boots or Zora Tunics, they couldn't go through many of the areas and were repeatedly attacked by Spikes and Shell Blades.

Finally they reached a room which was completely white except for the doors and a tree in the middle. Dark Link appeared.

"I am Dark Link, Link's shadow!" he said.

Flicker breathed fire at him. He was weak to fire, and was destroyed.

Three shadow dragons appeared.

"I am Dark Flicker!" said the first.

"I am Dark Flame!" said the second.

"I am Dark Blaze!" said the third.

"Ganondorf created Dark Link as a dark counterpart to the original intended Hero of Time," said Dark Flicker. "But since you three have taken his place, he saw fit to create dark shadows for each of you."

Flicker fought Dark Flicker, Flame fought Dark Flame, and Blaze fought Dark Blaze. Flame kept smashing Dark Flame with the Megaton Hammer, and she couldn't fight back until she was destroyed. Blaze kept shooting Dark Blaze with arrows, and he was no more. Flicker and Dark Flicker's swordfight lasted a bit longer, until Flicker breathed fire and destroyed Dark Flicker.

In the room beyond, they got the Longshot, a springloaded chain.

"I heard there was something like this in the graveyard at Kakariko Village," said Blaze. "This would have been handy for fighting the Flare Dancer."

They flew through the next tunnel to avoid the vortexes in the water, and continued traveling through the temple until they entered a sadistic room of death. There were vortexes and boulders everywhere.

The dragons easily flew across, Blaze smashing into a wall during the landing.

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights faced the sadistic room of death.

"We're not gonna swim across that, are we?" said Evil Knight 1.

"Of course we are!" said Geoffrey. "The dragons went that way, and I'll bet the boss is somewhere beyond! All we gotta do is wait till they're distracted, and kill them!"

Geoffrey began swimming across, but was hit by a boulder and nearly sucked into a vortex. Evil Knight 3 grabbed onto Evil Knight 1's feet, who grabbed onto Evil Knight 2's feet. Evil Knight 2 grabbed onto Geoffrey's arms to rescue him.

They lay panting on the ground as the dragons returned from a higher tunnel with the Boss Key, again taking little notice of them.

Paradigm jumped down, as Piranoid. "Princess Flame!" he said. "I challenge you to a race! We swim across the sadistic room of death! If I win, I get your hand in…"

Flame shoved Piranoid into the water and left with Flicker and Blaze.

They reached the door on the north side of the temple. There were three switchblades moving back and forth along a path. The dragons flew up to avoid them and entered the boss door. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights kept trying to run up and kept getting hit by the switchblades.

The room looked like a swimming pool with four platforms. The water formed a tentacle, with a ball-shaped demon in the center.

"I am Morpha, the Giant Aquatic Amoeba!" he said.

"Giant?" said Flicker. "You're only the size of a head."

"Shut up!" said Morpha. "Amoeba are usually microscopic!"

Morpha swung a water tentacle at them. Flicker used the Longshot to pull Morpha out of the tentacle, and slashed him with his sword.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights entered. Evil Knight 3 lost his footing and fell into the water. Morpha rammed into him, knocking him out, and formed two water tentacles. One grabbed Geoffrey, began choking the life out of him, and threw him across the room. He hit a spike on the wall and got hurt.

The second tentacle, which had Morpha inside it, reached for Blaze. He breathed fire at the tentacle, evaporating it.

Flame smashed Morpha into a spike on the wall with the Megaton Hammer, and Flicker jumped up and brought his sword down on Morpha, who exploded into a million pieces with a cry of agony.

The water drained into the ceiling, and the blue light appeared at the bottom of the pool.

* * *

><p>Ruto appeared before the dragons in the Chamber of the Sages.<p>

"Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to its original state," said Ruto. "And as a reward, I offer my eternal love to you."

"Not this again!" said Flame.

"Well, that's what I'd like to say," continued Ruto, "but I can't offer that right now. Now I must stay here as the Sage of the Water Temple. But once Ganondorf is defeated…"

"You can have your stone back," said Flame. "Why not chase after Link instead of Flicker? He was the original Hero of Time."

"Because Link is trapped on Stelthius's ship," said Ruto. "Besides, he didn't defeat Bigocto, Barinade, or Morpha. By the way, Zelda is close. I can feel it. Take this medallion respectfully!"  
>Ruto gave Flicker the Water Medallion.<p>

* * *

><p>The dragons reappeared at Lake Hylia. The water began to rise.<p>

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake," said Sheik.


	7. The Shadow Temple

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 7: The Shadow Temple**

The dragons looked for the Shadow and Spirit Temples. When they entered Kakariko Village, they saw it on fire. Sheik stood before the well.

"Get back, dragons!" said Sheik.

The top of the well flew off and a dark, shadowy, fizzy evil force appeared from the well. It threw Sheik away, and charged at the dragons. All three raised their swords, but the evil force knocked them out. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights looked out from behind a corner. The Evil Force threw them into a wall and made its way to the graveyard.

When the dragons woke up, it was raining, which put out the fire.

"Flicker, Princess Flame, Sir Blaze, something terrible has happened!" said Sheik. "An evil shadow spirit was imprisoned in the well, but the force of the evil was so strong that the spirit was released! Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again. Impa is one of the Sages. This song will teleport you to the graveyard."

He taught them the Nocturne of Shadow.

"But before you go to the Shadow Temple, you should probably find this item inside the well. Ever since Bongo Bongo was sealed inside the well, no one has been able to enter. But talk to the guy inside the windmill, and then come to the Temple of Time."

Sheik threw a Deku Nut and vanished.

The dragons entered the windmill.

"You've got an ocarina?" said the man. "What the heck? You remind me of that dragon I met seven years ago. Back then a mean dragon played this song." He taught them the Song of Storms.

Then the dragons traveled to the Temple of Time. Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights tiptoed after them.

"You must travel through time if you are to defeat Ganondorf," said Sheik. "To do so, place the Master Sword back in its pedestal. It is seven years in the past, after you defeated Barinade and found the Master Sword, that you must enter the well."

"Paradox!" said Blaze.

"If you wish to return here quickly," said Sheik, "play this song." He taught them the Prelude of Light, and then vanished in a wave of light.

"They're traveling back in time!" said Geoffrey.

Flicker placed the Master Sword, and all seven of them were sent back into the past.

* * *

><p>The dragons traveled to Kakariko Village and entered the windmill. Flicker played the Song of Storms. The windmill spun faster and the water drained from the well.<p>

"It's going too fast!" said the man. "I hate you! I'll never forget that song!"

The dragons climbed down the ladder and entered the well, traveling through it. It was a dark area full of Skulltulas, Green Bubbles and blood.

"This is the place where Kakariko Village gets their drinking water from!" said Flicker. "How would they react if they knew it was full of skulls, spiders, blood, acid, and zombies?"

"I'd never drink water from this well," said Flame.

A Skulltula suddenly jumped down, causing Geoffrey and his Evil Knights to smash into it.

"How come we're the ones falling into all the traps?" complained Evil Knight 2.

After playing Zelda's Lullaby at a Triforce to lower the water, Flicker walked over to a hole with Flame and Blaze. It was too small for them to crawl through. Flame swung the Megaton Hammer to smash the hole and make it bigger, and they were able to crawl through it.

In the next room, they saw some white hands reaching up out of the ground. Flicker walked over to one to attack it and it suddenly grabbed him. A freakish undead monster came out of the ground.

"I am Dead Hand!" he said. "I will bite you until you're dead!"

He leaned down to bite Flicker. Before Flicker could reach for his sword, Flame slashed Dead Hand in the head. Dead Hand walked away and disappeared in an explosion of dirt.

"I don't think he's dead," said Blaze. "The hands have to grab us for him to appear." Blaze walked over to a hand. It grabbed him, and Dead Hand attacked him again.

Geoffrey and the Evil Knights took advantage of the opportunity. Geoffrey ran toward Blaze with his sword drawn, but Blaze, noticing only Dead Hand, got out of the hand's grip and slashed Dead Hand in the head. Geoffrey stabbed the spot where Blaze was standing seconds earlier, and the hand grabbed him.

Dead Hand walked toward Geoffrey and bit him several times.

Flicker slashed Dead Hand in the head and he fell to the ground dead, and his body slowly disappeared. A treasure chest appeared. The dragons opened it for the Lens of Truth.

"With this, we can see the truth," said Flicker. "We can see things that are invisible, and see through illusions."

The dragons returned to the Temple of Time, with Geoffrey and the Evil Knights following them, and Flicker took out the Master Sword.

* * *

><p>"This is the second time you challenged Flame to a contest and haven't even been able to start it before she beat you," said Tatanga. "Could you be any more pathetic? I should dump you in the lava of Death Mountain Crater!"<p>

"It won't happen again, I promise!" said Paradigm.

"I'll give you one last chance," said Tatanga. "But not now. This time I will send…"

* * *

><p>Flicker played the Nocturne of Shadow. This teleported not only the dragons, but Geoffrey and his Evil Knights as well, who were standing near enough to them, to a high area of the graveyard. They walked down a tunnel to see several torches.<p>

"I think we have to light the torches," said Flicker. All three dragons opened their mouths and breathed fire at the torches. Flicker's fiery breath hit Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, scorching them. Once all the torches were lit, the dragons entered the Shadow Temple.

It was nearly as dark as the well. There was a gap, which the dragons flew across. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights set up a catapult to launch themselves across.

"Make my beak face the skull of truth!" said a machine. "The alternative is descent into deep darkness!"

Flicker looked through the Lens of Truth. "It's this skull!" He pushed the machine's beak so that it was facing the correct skull. A gate on the other end of the room opened. The dragons flew over to it just as Geoffrey and his Evil Knights ran into the room.

"They must have entered that door," said Geoffrey, and he and his Evil Knights ran into a room.

It was a maze full of walls, with some fake walls. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights wandered around for a while and eventually reached a room with six hands in it.

"I thought this guy was dead!" said Geoffrey.

"Ganondorf must have revived him," said Evil Knight 2.

"Let's run," said Geoffrey.

"The doors are barred!" said Evil Knight 1. "We're trapped!"

"Only one thing to do," said Geoffrey. He threw Evil Knight 3 to a hand. It grabbed his head, and Dead Hand appeared. He lowered his head and bit Evil Knight 3 several times.

Geoffrey slashed Dead Hand in the head. Dead Hand walked away. Evil Knights 1 and 2 ran after him and poked him with their swords. Dead Hand vanished into the ground in an explosion of dirt, which hurt the two Evil Knights.

Evil Knight 3 stood with a dazed look on his face. The hand grabbed him again and Dead Hand appeared. Geoffrey attacked him until he was dead.

A chest appeared. Geoffrey opened it for the Hover Boots.

They returned to the area with the beak and the skull of truth.

"These Hover Boots will allow me to run above areas with no ground!" said Geoffrey. "I'll take it from here. You wait at the temple entrance." And Geoffrey ran across the gap through the gate the dragons had gone through.

* * *

><p>The dragons arrived at a boat above the darkness. Flicker played Zelda's Lullaby, and the boat began to move.<p>

"I'd prefer to not fly above that dark abyss," said Blaze.

Suddenly, Dodsgon flew over to them. He had batlike wings on his back.

"Dodgson!" said Blaze. "We've got Dodgson here!"

"Not so loud!" said Dodgson. "No one's supposed to know who I am!"

"Where did you get those wings?" said Flicker.

"Paradigm injected me with pterodactyl DNA," said Dodgson.

"He's still alive?" said Flame.

"Did you see him fall into a vortex?" said Dodgson. "He's a piranha. He can swim through any current. But he did get hit by a boulder. He's willing to forgive you for it if you accept my challenge."

"Is this another challenge for my hand in marriage?" said Flame.

"Yes," said Dodgson. "For now that I have these wings, let's fly over to the other side of the room. The first one to reach the opposite wall wins."

Flame knew there was no choice but to accept. She couldn't throw Dodgson into the pit because he could just fly out.

"Ready set GO!" said Dodgson without warning, and he began flying to the other side of the room.

Flame flew after him, and proved to be much faster than he.

On the boat, two Stalfos appeared. Flicker and Blaze fought the Stalfos, and breathed fire at them to destroy them.

Flame reached the wall first.

"Darn!" said Dogdson. "Don't think I won't challenge you again once I'm injected with rabbit DNA or something!" Dodgson flew away, but as he reached the first end of the room, Geoffrey jumped on his back and held a knife to his throat.

"Fly me to the other side," said Geoffrey. "Or I'll cut your throat!"

The boat reached the other side and began to sink. Flicker and Blaze jumped off to the ground where Flame was waiting.

They entered a maze with invisible walls. Flicker navigated with the Lens of Truth. Geoffrey followed them, but a Floormaster jumped on him and began to strangle him.

In a sacrificial room, the dragons fought an invisible Floormaster. They breathed fire all around the room, and the Floormaster was no more. A chest appeared containing a Small Key. Then the dragons entered a room where a spiked wall was closing in. Flicker breathed fire at one wall and Blaze and Flame breathed fire at the other to burn them. A Gibdo was in the room. Flicker slashed it with his sword, killing it, and opened the chest for the Boss Key.

The dragons returned to the room where the ship fell, and Blaze shot some bombs on the other side of a gap with arrows, causing a bridge to fall.

The dragons entered the room beyond and flew across the gap to the boss door. Geoffrey entered and ran wildly after them, unable to see the invisible platforms. He nearly fell several times, but made a final jump and reached the other side.

The dragons jumped down to land on a giant drum in the Shadow Realm in the middle of a lake of acid. Two giant disembodied hands banged on the drum, and a bizarre-looking head in the center of the hands turned invisible.

"We meet again, dragons!" he said. "I am Bongo Bongo, the Phantom Shadow Beast!"

Bongo Bongo banged on the drum. Geoffrey jumped down as Blaze shot one hand with an arrow. Bongo Bongo reached out to grab the dragons with his hand. They flew up into the air to avoid it, and he grabbed Geoffrey and began to crush him. Blaze shot his left hand, and his eye opened. Flicker was looking through the Lens of Truth.

"That's it!" he said. "Attack the eye!"

As Bongo Bongo moved toward them, all three dragons breathed fire, stunning Bongo Bongo and making him visible. Immediately all three began slashing Bongo Bongo with their swords while Geoffrey lay moaning on the ground.

Bongo Bongo banged on the drum for a few seconds, turned completely black, then turned a dark blue fizzy design, and melted into the drum.

Impa appeared before the dragons in the Chamber of the Sages. She gave Flicker the Shadow Medallion.


	8. The Spirit Temple

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 8: The Spirit Temple**

"Five down and one to go!" said Blaze.

"Where could the Spirit Temple be?" said Flame.

"We've been north, south, and east," said Flicker. "The only place left is the Gerudo Desert to the west."

The dragons made their way to Gerudo Desert. Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights ran, panting, after them.

The entrance to Gerudo Desert was blocked by Treize.

"I am Treize Khushrenada," said Treize. "I come on behalf of King Tatanga."

"Not him!" said Flame.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Treize.

Flame raised her sword. Treize pulled out a sword with one hand and dueled Flame 1 on 1.

The fight lasted ten seconds. Flame jumped at Treize and swung her sword to cut off his head. Treize casually sidestepped and knocked Flame's sword out of her hands.

"I can't believe it!" said Flicker.

Treize held his blade to Flame's throat.

"I… I can't believe I have to marry this evil man!" said Flame.

"I never said anything about winning your hand in marriage," said Treize. "I've heard about your skill and I wanted to have the honor of fighting you myself. You may meet one of the others in the Spirit Temple. I'll leave the rest to them. Good fight, Flame."

Treize walked away.

"He's different from the rest of Tatanga's henchmen," said Flicker. "He seemed much more honorable."

The dragons entered Gerudo Valley and flew across the gorge. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights set up their catapult.

The dragons reached Gerudo Fortress and searched through the fortress for any clues about the Spirit Temple.

"Hey you! Stop!" said a Gerudo guard.

The dragons raised their swords, but were swarmed by Gerudo Guards, who threw them into the dungeon.

"Stupid dragons! Get in there!"

The dragons flew out the window.

"Locking dragons in a cell with an open window?" said Blaze. "Airheads. I don't like flying, but I will to escape this place." He raised his bow and shot the Gerudo Guards with arrows. Flicker and Flame could see stars dancing around their heads.

"They're unconscious?" said Flicker. "How is that possible? They got shot with arrows!"

The dragons entered the Thieves' Hideout, with Blaze shooting any guards they encountered, and soon found a carpenter in a cell. A Gerudo Guard jumped out to attack them, but Flicker fought the guard 1 on 1, and eventually defeated her. She ran off, leaving behind the key to the cell. Flicker opened the cell and the carpenter walked out.

They found three more carpenters. They had been interested in joining the Gerudo's all-female team, but the Gerudos had locked the carpenters up because they were men. Flame defeated the second Gerudo thief, Blaze defeated the third, and Flicker defeated the fourth.

Once all four carpenters were free, another Gerudo Guard walked up to them. "You must have some good thieving skills," she said. "I used to think all men besides the great Ganondorf were useless, but now that I've seen you, and you" – she briefly turned toward Blaze – "I don't think so anymore. Here's a Gerudo Membership Card."

As the dragons walked over to a gate leading to a desert, they heard a Gerudo guard yell "Hey you! Stop!"

The dragons turned to see guards hauling Count Geoffrey and his Evil Knights into the dungeon.

Flicker walked over to the guard at the gate. "Can you open the gate for us?"

The guard said "Yes, but you must complete two tests in order to reach the Desert Colossus. The first test is the River of Sand. You can't walk across it. After you cross it, you must follow the paths to the Phantom Traveler. Only those with the Eye of Truth can follow her and find the correct path to the desert."

She opened the gate, and the dragons entered.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights climbed out the dungeon window and snuck out after them, unseen.

The dragons reached a river of quicksand.

"This must be the first test," said Flicker. They flew across the sand, Flicker and Flame landing gracefully while Blaze landed headfirst on the other side.

Evil Knight 3 stepped forward and began to sink into the river. Geoffrey, Evil Knight 1, and Evil Knight 2 grabbed his arms and pulled him back up.

"Get the catapult ready!" said Geoffrey.

The dragons followed the poles until they reached a tower. They climbed up the tower just as Geoffrey and the Evil Knights reached it.

Flicker looked through the Lens of Truth to see an invisible Poe.

"Follow me," she said. Flicker ran after the Poe, and Flame and Blaze ran after him. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights ran after them. Leevers came out of the sand and attacked the dragons. Flame and Blaze were able to strike some of them down with their swords, but Geoffrey and the Evil knights were hit by a few of them.

Finally the dragons reached the Desert Colossus.

"A goddess of the sand," said Flame. "That must be the Spirit Temple!"

The dragons raced toward the Spirit Temple, when suddenly the dragons stopped. So did Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, despite this perfect opportunity to kill the dragons.

"It's… cold…" said Blaze.

"This is a desert," said Flicker. "It's supposed to be hot here. Why…"

But the answer to their question lay above them. A familiar-looking ship touched down in front of them, and the two creepy men with the blue gloves, one with a mad look in his eyes, stepped out.

"Are you here to challenge me to a race to the Spirit Temple?" said Flame.

"No," said Hands of Blue 1. "We challenge you to a battle. If we win, whichever of us disarms you wins your hand in marriage."

Flame wasn't sure if she could defeat them after her duel with Treize. On the other hand, Treize was the only one she couldn't beat, and the others had been no problem at all. The last time the Hands of Blue competed with her, Tatanga had tried to cheat.

The Hands of Blue drew thin swords. Flame drew her sword and fought the Hands of Blue. The fight lasted no longer than the fight with Treize. Hands of Blue 2 was disarmed within five seconds and put his hands up; In Hands of Blue 1's moment of shock, Flame slashed him across the chest.

The dragons stared. Under his suit was blue metallic skin with metal screws in them.

"What are they?" said Flicker.

"Paradigm, Dodgson, and Tatanga await in the Spirit Temple," said Hands of Blue 2, and they got into their ship and took off.

As the dragons approached the Spirit Temple, Sheik appeared and taught them the Requiem of Forest.

The dragons entered the Spirit Temple. On the left side was a hole too small for them to crawl through. On the right was a large block.

"I can't push something that heavy!" said Flicker.

"I can," said Flame, and she pushed the block down the hall until it fell into a hole.

Flicker remembered the time she held him up with one hand while wearing Evil Knight 3's armor.

The dragons traveled through the Spirit Temple, with Geoffrey and the Evil Knights on their tail. Soon they reached a room with a giant statue in it. As they made their way up the stairs to the next door, Paradigm appeared.

"Princess Flame!" said Paradigm. "See those cards on the ground? They are a game of Clock. If you lose, I win your hand in marriage!"

"You probably set all four kings in the middle," said Flame, and she hit Paradigm in the chest with the Megaton Hammer. Paradigm fell over the rail to the ground below. He was so angry that he transformed into Piranoid.

Blaze picked up the four cards in the middle and looked at them. "Yep. All kings."

Soon they reached a room with a knight in the middle. The knight was motionless. The dragons slowly walked over to him.

"Is he asleep?" said Flicker.

Geoffrey lunged at the dragons with a dagger. The dragons saw his shadow just in time and dove out of the way. Geoffrey hit the knight, who stood up and raised his axe.

"Oh no, this could only be bad news," said Geoffrey.

The Iron Knuckle swung his axe and hit Geoffrey toward the opposite end of the room, smashing into Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 and knocking them down.

The dragons breathed fire at the Iron Knuckle, who continued marching at them. Flicker ran forward and then stepped back as the Iron Knuckle swung his axe. Before he could attack again, Flicker slashed him with his sword. He took it in turns with Flame and Blaze to attack him, until part of his armor fell off and he charged at them. The dragons breathed fire at him again, and he fell to the ground and disintegrated.

The door opened, and they stepped out the door onto the hand of one of the statues. A treasure chest appeared. Flicker opened it for the Mirror Shield.

"This will reflect light," said Flicker.

Dodgson flew up to them. In addition to his pterodactyl wings, he now had sharp claws and a velociraptor tail.

"Paradigm injected me with velociraptor DNA," said Dodgson. "Flame, I challenge you to an aerial battle. You lose if you touch the ground or any part of the Spirit Temple. If I win, I get your hand in…"

"I know, you get my hand in marriage," said Flame. "Let's fight."

Flame and Dodgson faced off in midair. Dodgson slashed at her with his claws, but she avoided his attacks, however, he avoided her attacks. Flame considered throwing the Megaton Hammer at him, but knew that if she did, then it would probably fall and be gone.

Dodgson whipped his tail at Flame's eyes, intending to blind her. Flame grabbed his tail, spun him around, and threw him into the wall, forming a Dodgson-shaped hole in it.

"Ouch," said Dodsgon.

"You lose again!" said Flicker.

The dragons re-entered the Iron Knuckle's room and made their way into new rooms of the Spirit Temple, reflecting light.

While wandering aimlessly in the temple, Evil Knight 1 got eaten by a Like Like, which spit him out and took his armor. Geoffrey stabbed the Like Like in the stomach and killed it. It disintegrated, and Evil Knight 1 got his armor back.

Eventually the dragons reached a platform that lowered them into the main room, with a ray of light shining on them.

Tatanga flew in with his ship, which was recently upgraded.

"Rematch!" said Tatanga. "And if I win…"

Flame breathed fire at Tatanga, sending his ship falling in ruins. Tatanga climbed out of it before it exploded and raced out of the temple.

Flicker reflected light at the face of the giant statue, which crumbled. The dragons flew over to the door inside the statue's head and entered. Seeing this, Geoffrey and his Evil Knights set up another catapult.

"It's a good thing we have all these catapult capsules," said Evil Knight 2.

* * *

><p>Inside the next room, the dragons saw two witches.<p>

"Someone is here, Kotake," said one witch.

"Yes indeed, Kotake," said the second witch.

"O loyal minion," said both witches, "destroy these dragons on our behalf!"

An Iron Knuckle appeared. He realized he had no weapon, and snapped his fingers. An axe appeared in his hands. He walked toward the dragons, who breathed fire at him. As the Iron Knuckle charged at the dragons, Flicker slashed him, and his armor fell off, revealing him to be a Gerudo thief.

"Where am I?" she said. "Now I remember. Those witches brainwashed me and made me their slave!"

"I'm Flicker," said Flicker. "This is Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze. We are here to save Hyrule from Ganondorf."

"I also want Ganondorf defeated," said the Gerudo. "My name is Nabooru. I was Ganondorf's second in command, but I'm completely different from him. He stole from women and children, and even killed people. I tried to steal all his treasure and mess up his plans, but those witches caught me and turned me into that Iron Knuckle."

Koume and Kotake appeared. "Looks like she's back to normal," said Koume.

"Let's brainwash her again!" said Kotake.

Nabooru tried to run, but the witches shot a magic spell at her and she disappeared. So did the witches.

The dragons entered the next room, with Geoffrey and the Evil Knights following them. All of them climbed up to a platform.

"With my flame, I will burn them to the bone!" said Koume, rising up from one of the side platforms.

"With my frost, I will freeze them to their souls!" said Kotake as she appeared.

Kotake shot an ice beam at the dragons. They ran out of the way, and it hit Geoffrey, freezing him. The ice beam spread across the ground, freezing the Evil Knights as well.

The dragons all breathed fire at Kotake, scorching her.

"Let's get serious, Kotake!" said Koume.

"Oh, OK, Koume," said Kotake.

"Kotake and Koume's Double Dynamite Attack!" They combined into a single witch, Twinrova, who winked at Flicker before moving to a platform and shooting a beam of fire at them. They ran out of the way, and the fire hit the ground and spread all over the ground. It unfroze Geoffrey and the Evil Knights, but set them on fire and they ran around in pain.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze breathed fire at Twinrova, knocking her to the ground.

"Why do I have to be weak to both fire AND ice in this form?" muttered Twinrova.

Flicker, Flame, and Blaze jumped up and brought their swords down on Twinrova, who separated into Koume and Kotake.

"This time we'll get serious!" said Koume.

"What is that above your head?" said Kotake.

"I don't know, but you have one over your head two, Kotake," said Koume.

Both had halos over their heads and a light from the ceiling was shining on them.

"But I'm only 400 years old!" said Koume.  
>"And I'm just 380 years old!" said Kotake.<br>"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!"  
>"You must have gone senile!"<br>"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?"  
>"We are twins! How can you be older!"<br>"Keeyah! How heartless you are!"  
>"How can you be so ungrateful?"<br>"You're heartless!"  
>"You're ungrateful…"<p>

Both witches disappeared into the light, saying "I'll come back to haunt you!"

"Why did they go to heaven?" said Flicker.

"Why did Koume say she was older right after saying 'We're twins! Don't lie about your age!'" said Blaze.

* * *

><p>In the Chamber of the Sages, Nabooru stood before the dragons.<p>

"I am the Sage of the Spirit Temple," she said. "Now, take this Medallion!" She gave Flicker the Spirit Medallion.

"Finally, all six sages are awakened!" said Rauru. "The time to face Ganondorf has come. But first, go to the Temple of Time."

* * *

><p>"She beat us all, but good," said Tatanga.<p>

"She didn't beat me," said Treize.

"Are you serious?" said Tatanga. "That means… you and her are engaged!"

"No," said Treize. "I merely wanted to fight an honorable duel with her."

"You and your stupid sense of honor!" said Tatanga. "Lawrence III's plan will be a stake battle, so remember that if you choose to participate."

"I was going to fight her again," said Treize, "but I suppose I can participate in Lawrence III's plan. If I win, I shall receive her hand in marriage and rule Camelhot for Ganondorf."

"We must wait for the right moment to strike," said Lawrence III.

"You guys are so evil!" said Link. "Those dragons will destroy you sooner or later!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the final chapter: Ganon's Castle!<p> 


	9. Ganon's Castle

**BLAZING DRAGONS: OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapter 9: Ganon's Castle**

In a flash of light, the dragons appeared at the Temple of Time. Geoffrey and the Evil Knights had hitched the Prelude of Light ride with them. They ran over to see Sheik. Sheik threw Deku Nuts to stun Geoffrey and his Evil Knights.

"I have something important to tell you," said Sheik. "The Sacred Realm reflects the heart of the one who enters it. Since Ganondorf entered, it became a world of monsters, called the Evil Realm. And the Triforce split into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ganondorf most believes in power, and does not have all three in balance, so he kept only the Triforce of Power. To get his wish with the Triforce, he must find the two chosen by destiny who have the other two pieces. Flicker, you have the Triforce of Courage. And the Triforce of Wisdom is in the hands of the seventh sage, destined to be the leader of them all."

"Seventh Sage?" said Flicker, Flame, and Blaze at once.

Sheik raised his hand, which had the Triforce of Wisdom on it. In a flash of light, he transformed into his true identity.

Princess Zelda.

"I disguised myself as a Sheikah to hide from Ganondorf," said Zelda. "You disappeared for seven years, and Link was captured by Lawrence III. But now, you can enter Ganondorf's castle and defeat him. Once he is down, the sages and I will seal him in the Evil Realm, hopefully for the rest of eternity."

"Why can't we just kill him?" said Blaze.

"The Triforce of Power grants him immortality," said Zelda. "But there are two weapons that can penetrate his defenses. The Master Sword, and the Light Arrows." She powered up Blaze's arrows.

Suddenly Zelda was imprisoned inside a crystal. Ganondorf's voice could be heard.

"Flicker! If you wish to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!"

Zelda disappeared.

"We were just on our way there!" said Flicker. "There's no need to kidnap Zelda!"

"He must want her Triforce of Wisdom," said Flame.

As they walked out of the castle, Geoffrey and the Evil Knights recovered from the Deku Nut attack and ran after them.

* * *

><p>The dragons stood before Ganon's Castle, which stood in the place of Hyrule Castle.<p>

"Figure that," said Flicker. "It's floating above a lava pit."

"Dragons, can you hear me?" came a voice. "It's Rauru the sage. We will create a bridge for you."

A rainbow bridge appeared to Ganon's Castle. The dragons entered, with four enemies close behind.

In the main room, they saw six insidious barriers, one of each element.

"Which one should we enter first?" said Flicker.

"The Forest Barrier," said Blaze.

They entered the Forest mini-dungeon to find some torches and silver Rupees.

"I'll just fly to the other end of the room," said Blaze. "If you wouldn't mind collecting the Rupees, I don't think I'd be able to land on those platforms."

Flicker and Flame knew how much Blaze hated flying and landing, and nodded.

Flicker and Flame flew around the room and collected the silver Rupees, while Blaze flew to the other side of the room and smashed into the wall.

Once all the Silver Rupees were collected, the door opened. In the next room, there were several torches. The dragons breathed fire to light them, and continued through the area until they reached the Forest Barrier. Blaze shot it with a Light Arrow and it disappeared.

"The Forest Barrier is dispelled," said Saria. "Hurry up!"

The dragons reappeared outside the forest minidungeon. They entered the Spirit minidungeon next. Easily overcoming all obstacles, they reached the Spirit Barrier, which Blaze destroyed with a Light Arrow.

"The Spirit barrier is dispelled," said Nabooru. "Hurry up, kid!"

The dragons entered the Water minidungeon to see Geoffrey and his Evil Knights frozen, apparently having been waiting in ambush.

"This should be called the Ice Barrier," said Blaze.

The dragons completed the obstacles, and Blaze destroyed the Water Barrier.

"The Water Barrier has been dispelled," said Ruto. "Hurry up, Flicker!"

The dragons flew across the Shadow minidungeon to the door at the end.

"This would have been a much greater challenge to Link," said Flicker.

Blaze destroyed the Shadow Barrier with a Light Arrow.

"The Shadow Barrier is dispelled," said Impa. "Please, save the princess!"

They entered the Fire Barrier. Hopping to different platforms, they collected the silver Rupees. Flame threw a giant rock away to get the last Silver Rupee, and the door opened. Beyond, Blaze destroyed the Fire Barrier with a Light Arrow.

"The Fire Barrier is dispelled," said Darunia. "Hurry up, Brother!"

Lastly, Flame threw a giant rock away unblocking the Light Barrier. Completing the easiest obstacles yet, the dragons reached an empty area. Flicker looked through the Lens of Truth.

"That's a fake wall," said Flicker. They entered the room with the real Light Barrier and Blaze shot it with a Light Arrow.

"The Light Barrier is dispelled," said Rauru. "Hurry!"

The dragons reappeared in the center room, and watched as the barrier around Ganon's tower disintegrated.

Geoffrey and his Evil Knights, thawed out due to the destruction of the Water Barrier, exited the Water Barrier dungeon and followed the dragons into the tower.

The dragons climbed up the spiral staircases of the tower. As they got higher, they could hear an organ playing a Ganondorf-style theme in the background. They faced two Dinolfos – which Flicker and Flame destroyed in a swordfight – two Stalfos – which all three dragons incinerated with their fiery breath – and two Iron Knuckles, whom Flicker, Flame, and Blaze took it in turns to attack both the white knight and the black knight at the same time until both were dead.

Finally the dragons reached Ganondorf's throne room. Ganondorf was playing an organ. The Triforce of Power appeared on his hand. The Triforce of Wisdom appeared on Zelda's hand, and the Triforce of Courage appeared on Flicker's hand.

"The Triforce parts are resonating," said Ganondorf. "Now, I command you to return them to me!"

The room transformed into a battle arena. Ganondorf pounded the ground, sending several tiles in the room falling. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights were unfortunate enough to fall.

Ganondorf shot an energy ball at Flicker. He hit it back at him. They kept playing Phantom Ganon until Ganondorf missed, and it hit him. Blaze quickly shot him with a Light Arrow, and he fell to the ground.

"In this instance, it's OK to kick a guy while he's down!" said Flicker. He ran over to Ganondorf and hacked away at him with the Master Sword.

Soon Ganondorf was back in the air. He raised his arms to form a black hole attack. Blaze shot him with a Light Arrow and he fell. Flicker attacked him, and finally stabbed him.

"The great evil king Ganondorf, beaten by this squire!" said Ganondorf, coughing up green blood. "Flicker…"

In a rage, he raised his arms and the walls of the room disintegrated. Geoffrey and his Evil Knights climbed back up before the holes in the floor were gone.

Ganondorf collapsed to the ground.

"Ha!" said Blaze. "And here I thought he was immortal!"

Zelda reappeared inside her crystal, which vanished. She looked down at Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf… pitiful man," she said. "Without a strong righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods… and…"

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Watch what you say about him!" said Blaze. "He heard you!"

"With his last breath, Ganondorf has collapsed the tower," said Zelda. "We must escape!"

Zelda, Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Geoffrey, and the Evil Knights raced down the castle as fast as they could.

"FLICKER!" said Flame.

Flicker looked up. Triangular traps were heading straight for them.

"It's Stelthius!" said Flicker. "Lawrence III is trying to capture us like he did Link!"

"Stelthius?" said Zelda. "Why did you call him Stelthius?"

"I read about him in a book once," said Flicker. "It called him Stelthius once for no apparent reason."

The traps closed around Zelda, Flicker, Flame, and Blaze and took them toward Lawrence III's ship as Geoffrey and the Evil Knights continued to race down the path.

The ground broke beneath Evil Knight 1, unable to support his weight, and he fell several yards below into the lava pit.

"EVIL KNIGHT NUMBER 1!" said Evil Knights 2 and 3 in horror. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"You'd better run or you could suffer the same fate!" said Geoffrey.

The three villains raced down the path until Geoffrey became trapped in a ring of fire. Two Stalfos appeared.

"Flicker!" said one Stalfos. "Or is it Link?"

"Who cares?" said the second Stalfos. "We've trapped Zelda in a ring of fire, all we have to do is kill these two and it'll all be over!"

"Are you insane?" said Geoffrey, tearing chunks of his mustache out. "I'm not Zelda! Do I look like a princess to you?"

"Who cares?" said the Stalfos.

Evil Knights 2 and 3 began fighting the Stalfos while Geoffrey watched helplessly inside the ring of fire. Falling rubble landed on Evil Knight 3's leg and broke it, pinning him to the ground. Dismissing Evil Knight 3 as defeated, the Stalfos joined his partner against Evil Knight 2. No matter what he did, Evil Knight 2 could not defeat them, but at least he was able to defend himself and avoid falling rubble… for now.

* * *

><p>Zelda, Flicker, Flame, and Blaze were trapped inside the trap.<p>

"It's Link!" said Zelda.

"Princess Zelda!" said Link.

"Silence!" said Tatanga. "The time has come for our ultimate game! A death race! Any of you who wish to enter may enter!"

"I shall stay and watch from the camera," said Lawrence III.

"Whichever of us kills the most of you wins Princess Flame's hand in marriage!" said Tatanga.

"I'll take you all on," said Flame.

"But Flame!" said Tatanga. "If you die in this race, we can't marry you!"

"Ganondorf is dead," said Flame. "You no longer have any reason to take over Camelhot."

"If you surrender," said Tatanga, "then I win your hand by default. Anything goes in this race. Now who's with me?"

Paradigm, Dodgson, Treize, and the Hands of Blue all stepped forward.

They walked into the racetrack, a looping tunnel somewhere inside the ship. Tatanga entered one of his most powerful ships, the Hands of Blue entered their ship, Dodgson entered a ship that said "DODGSON" in big letters with flashing lights, Paradigm entered a ship resembling a Piranha, and Treize entered a blue and white ship. Flame entered a ship resembling a dragon with flames on it.

"Let the race begin," said Lawrence III.

They took off, and began racing. Flicker, Blaze, Zelda, Link, and Lawrence III all watched, Lawrence III watching on a computer screen in the tallest tower of the ship.

Dodgson and Paradigm shot missiles at Flame, but she dodged them and their missiles hit each other. Paradigm was able to steady his ship, but Dodgson wasn't so lucky. He crashed his ship into a wall and exploded.

"We don't got Dodgson here no more!" said Blaze.

Flame pressed a button on the controls, and it shot a missile at Paradigm, who slowed down to avoid it.

Tatanga shot homing torpedoes at Flame, but she moved closer to a wall, then away from it, causing the missiles to hit the wall.

Treize appeared behind Flame and locked onto her with a laser on his ship. He raised his hand to fire, but hesitated.

"Why can't I just press this button and destroy her?" said Treize. "And why is my heart beating so fast?"

Paradigm reappeared and rammed into Flame, trying to slam her into a wall. Flame slammed into him, and the wing fell off his ship, which began smoking. Paradigm was so enraged that he turned into Piranoid. He set his ship to autopilot and began using his power suit to repair the damage done to his ship.

The Hands of Blue flew beside Flame. Hands of Blue 2 was driving. Hands of Blue 1 raised a sonic device to Flame. Blood began trickling from her mouth, and her eyes began to feel weird.

Flame didn't take any chances. She breathed fire at the Hands of Blue's ship. Their cockpit was shattered and the Hands of Blue were scorched. Their ship was thrown off balance, crashed into a wall, and exploded.

"I'll destroy her!" said Tatanga. "Treize, what are you doing?"

Treize fired his laser. It missed Flame by inches.

"Your aim is getting sloppy, Treize!" said Tatanga. "I didn't expect this from the one who defeated her so effortlessly outside Gerudo Desert!"

Paradigm reappeared beside Flame and rammed into her again. Treize fired another laser at Flame. It just barely missed her and hit Paradigm, blowing up his ship in a ball of red flame.

Tatanga was furious. "How could you miss? She was three feet in front of you!"

"I can't kill her," said Treize. "I think I love her."

"You WHAT?" said Tatanga.

"When I fought her, something snapped. Something inside of me. I didn't realize it then, but I no longer wanted to dominate the world."

"Are you evil or what?" said Tatanga.

"I don't think I am evil anymore," said Treize. "I cannot let you kill Flame. And her heart belongs to another. I hope he becomes a knight someday."

"TRAITOR!" said Tatanga.

Treize smashed his ship into Tatanga. They both smashed through the window, crashed into the main reactor, and exploded in a massive fireball.

"NO! TREIZE!" said Flame.

She stopped at the window next to Flicker, Blaze, Zelda, and Link. The ship began shaking.

"Mayday, mayday!" said the ship's computer. "Prepare for crashlanding in the Kokiri Forest."

Flicker, Flame, Blaze, Zelda, and Link ran to the window of the ship. Blaze shot the window with a Light Arrow, then the dragons flew out, Flicker carrying Link and Flame carrying Zelda.

Lawrence III's ship crashed on top of the dead Deku Tree in Kokiri Forest. Its tower fell, sending Lawrence III falling out the window, through the Deku Tree's leaves, and inside the Deku Tree.

Lawrence III looked around. The Deku Tree's mouth was closed, so he couldn't get out. Lawrence III jumped down the hole, and down the other hole, and entered Queen Gohma's lair. The blue light had vanished.

"Raging plague!" said Lawrence III. He was trapped inside the Deku Tree for the rest of his life, with only Deku Nuts and Deku Babas to eat.

* * *

><p>The dragons landed just outside Ganon's Castle with Link and Zelda as it collapsed, until it was just a flat pile of rubble on the ground.<p>

"I would not want to be Count Geoffrey right now," said Zelda.

"Count Geoffrey's still in there?" said Flicker.

"Not anymore," said Zelda. "There's no way he survived that. He must have been crushed to death."

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"It can't be!" said Flicker.

Ganondorf jumped out of the rubble. His eyes glowing orange, he raised his arms and transformed in a flash of blue light. He landed on the ground in the form of a monster twice the size of a human.

"Ganondorf has transformed into Ganon!" said Zelda.

Ganon swung his sword and knocked the Master Sword out of Flicker's hand. A ring of fire appeared around the arena, trapping Zelda and Link behind it.

"What can we do without the Master Sword?" said Flicker.

"We get him down so the ring of fire disappears," said Blaze. He shot Ganon in the face with a Light Arrow. Flame ran behind him and slashed his tail with her sword.

The fight continued like this until Ganon fell, and the ring of fire disappeared. Flicker grabbed the Master Sword and hit Ganon in the head with it. Blaze stunned him with Light Arrows while Flicker attacked his tail with the Master Sword, until he fell to the ground again. Zelda trapped him with her power.

"Flicker! Deliver the final blow!" said Zelda.

The Master Sword was powered up. Flicker ran over to Ganon, slashed him a few times, and stabbed him in the face.

Ganon got up and thrashed around in agony.

"Six sages, now!" said Zelda.

"Ancient creators of Hyrule!" said Rauru. "Open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of evil into the void of the evil realm!"

"It's evil incarnation of _darkness_," said Impa. "We rehearsed this."

Rauru, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Saria raised their arms, and a vortex appeared. Ganon was sucked into the vortex, reverting back to Ganondorf.

"CURSE YOU ZELDA! CURSE YOU SAGES! CURSE YOU… Flicker! When this seal is broken, I shall exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…"

And Ganondorf vanished into the Evil Realm.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Flicker," said Zelda. "And you too Princess Flame, and Sir Blaze. Because of you, Ganondorf has been sealed away in the Evil Realm."<p>

"What if he gets out?" said Blaze.

"Then hopefully another Hero of Time will take your place," said Zelda. "Link, I shall split the timeline so you can create a world where Ganondorf does not ravage Hyrule with monsters. Flicker, Flame, Blaze, you will be transported back to your original time."

"Does this mean Flicker doesn't have to marry Ruto?" said Flame.

Flicker gave Zelda the Ocarina of Time, and she played Zelda's Lullaby. There was a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>Flicker, Flame, and Blaze lay just outside Camelhot. They got up.<p>

"Was all that just a dream?" said Flicker.

"If so, then we both had the same dream," said Blaze. "About fighting this evil guy named Ganondorf to save Hyrule."

"I remember it too," said Flame.

Sir Burnevere and Sir Loungelot stood next to them. "I remember you were duking it out with Count Geoffrey, and the next second all seven of you vanished. Then the three of you rematerialized in about ten seconds."

"Where's Count Geoffrey?" said Sir Loungelot.

"Dead," said Flicker. "We were transported to the kingdom of…"

"King Allfire!" said Sir Loungelot. "Queen Griddle! I defeated Count Geoffrey! He's gone now! We won't have to worry about him again!"

"He fell in another dimension!" said Flame angrily. "Flicker and Blaze and I were fighting the evil king, Ganondorf! Flicker was the one who defeated him."

"Ummmm…" Loungelot tried to come up with a way of taking credit for this, but for once, he couldn't.

"Flicker," said Flame, "when Daddy hears that you saved a parallel dimension from an evil king, he's sure to make you a knight."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I'd like to see some reviews. It was partially inspired by Rensuko's story about Bomberman fighting the bosses, and of another in which Mario and Luigi go through Bomberman 64, I thought I'd do one of three of my four favorite dragons from the series (the fourth being Burnevere) going through Ocarina of Time. I added in Tatanga's gang to spice it up and make it a little less monotonous.<p> 


End file.
